Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to hanging file folders for mounting to a pair of spaced apart rails. More specifically, the present invention is related to hanging file folders with a structure for permitting adjustment of an effective length of its rod for accommodating variances when adjusting folders along spaced apart rails.
Background
Hanging file folders for holding papers and documents within a pocket in a filing cabinet with parallel, spaced apart rails are known in the art. However, some hanging file folders tend to have a limited amount of strength and may not provide ease for sliding the folders along the length of rail when holding documents.
For example, as the load within the pocket of a file folder increases, the hooks and rods for hanging the file folder require increased strength in order to provide suitable engagement with the rails of a filing cabinet or the like. The hooks and rods must also be designed to resist derailing of the file folder from the rails. For example, as the load increases, a file folder may be twisted or flexed and may lock onto the rail. Thus, file folders with increased strength and better engagement with the rails of a filing cabinet are beneficial.
Additionally, the spaced apart rails within cabinets may not be provided perfectly at the same distance. For example, rails within a filing cabinet may not be parallel or may not be spaced the same distance from one another in one drawer or cabinet as compared to another. Also, file folders generally hang perpendicular to the rails when at rest. FIG. 1 illustrates an overhead view of hanging file folders 4, 6 on a pair of spaced rails 2 in a drawer (not shown), for example. The file folder 4 hangs via hooks at points A and B in a perpendicular direction with respect to the rails. However, when the file folders are moved or adjusted along the rails, such as file folder 6, the file folder may be pushed at an angle with respect to the rails, as shown by folder 6 hanging by hooks at points C and D. A greater distance or span is thereby created between the hooks of the rod during adjustment and sit between the rails 2. The file folder (or the hooks of the rail of the file folder) may then tend to dislodge or come off of the rail entirely. For example, a file folder may have a “derailing angle” (i.e., the angle at which at least one of the hooks on a rod dislodges from the rail) of less than or equal to 15 degrees with respect to the spaced apart rails 2. Thus, it may be difficult to hang and adjust or slide file folders along such rails without having the folders come off the rails.